


Ittetsu Takeda Headcanons :3

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And underrated, Gen, and he's a babie, i was bored, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: I love him and he's a sweetheart istg-
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935610
Kudos: 13





	Ittetsu Takeda Headcanons :3

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are already married in this :3

• Istg this man is the best hubby ever

• He loves taking care of you so much  
• He's just a huge sweetheart  
• Like-  
• This man cooks, cleans, keeps everything nice, takes care of you, what else do you want?

[Y/n]: "I don't cook, I don't clean, but let me tell you how I got this ring U-U"

• When y'all got married, he cried his heart and soul out  
• Ukai had to smack him on the back but was also tearing up  
• #ManlyTears  
• Only you get to see that adorable face he has when he wakes up all sleepy and without his glasses  
• And let me tell you  
• He is **HOT** without glasses  
• If you're sad, he will do anything to cheer you up  
• And I mean anything.  
• He will even put a dress on, makeup, and heels to get you to laugh  
• ~~he did look pretty cute with that baby blue dress though-~~  
• This man is pretty busy during the day though ngl  
• Being an English teacher is stressing  
• He's come home and passed out anywhere you are or with a shitton of papers he had to grade  
• He does enjoy cuddles when he has the time  
• Though sometimes you have to get him out of it to take a break  
• No more all-nighters for you mister >:(  
• You always tease him for how young he looks  
• But he doesn't mind   
• He enjoys hearing your voice so much  
• He could fall asleep peacefully with just you counting  
• In a good way-  
• On the weekends, you two can finally sleep in and stay home together  
• He'll sleep in until like 2 PM if you let him  
• With you cuddled up with him of course  
• He can't sleep without you  
• You once went late with your friends and came back at around 3 AM to find him sitting on the couch waiting for you

-"Babe, why are you still up? It's 3:18 AM. You should be sleeping."-  
-"I just couldn't fall asleep without you next to me...."-

• Heart: Exploded

• Oh, he's absolutely hilarious when he's drunk (after going out with Ukai and the other coaches)

-"Have you *hic* seen my partner?"-  
-"No, what do they look like?"-  
-"They *hic* looks a lot like you *hic"-  
-"Really? That's so sweet! Do they treat you well?"-  
-"Yeah they're *hic* the best! *hic* They're so nice *hic* and sweet *hic* and gorgeous *hic"-

• You giggled to yourself as you opened the door to your home

-"Well Tsu-tsu, we're home."- (I'm sorry but I love that nickname-)  
-"Wait, are you my wife/husband/lover? *hic*"-  
-"Ding ding ding! Correct!!"-

• He then gushed about how amazing you were and how lucky he was to have a lover like you  
• He didn't remember anything the next morning.

• I have a feeling you guys own 1-2 cats  
• A common shorthair house cat and a siamese  
• You chose their names :3  
• And they're like your children  
• That is, until you guys make babies ;)  
• Or adopt, it's all up to you

**NSFW WARNING!!!**

• I feel like this man would be a switch  
• He can top and bottom, whatever you're in the mood for  
• You guys don't own many toys but he knows how to make you feel good  
• He prefers slow and deep thrusts than quick and hard  
• If he's dom, he's a soft dom  
• If he's bottom, he's a total subby bottom  
• He has gotten impatient a few times and had sex with you on the couch, against the wall/door, or on the countertop  
• But he usually likes to do it in the privacy of your room  
• He doesn't really have any kinks  
• ***cough*** _~~praise and body worship kink~~_ ***cough***

Okay it's pretty short

But I'm really tired and haven't slept properly in w e e k s

Cya in the next one!!

-Vex


End file.
